Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dispensers and, more particularly, to portable hand sanitizer dispensers.
Description of Related Art
Humans interact with hundreds if not thousands of objects every day. Manipulating or touching these objects transmits pathogens, such as viruses, bacteria, fungus, and the like, and in doing so, fosters the spread of sicknesses and disease. As such, the use of hand sanitizers, such as PURELL®, SHBAN™, Germ-X®, and similar alcohol based or alcohol free liquids or gels that effectively kill 99.9% of these pathogens has become more prevalent. However, hand sanitizers are typically dispensed through the use of pump bottles, touch free dispensers, and other large dispensers incapable of truly portable use. Therefore, one is unable to sanitize his/her hands frequently or after handling objects that may transmit pathogens unless a dispenser is nearby and handy, thereby promoting the spread of disease.
Therefore, a need exists for portable hand sanitizer dispensers that may be easily carried and deployed with minimal effort.